A Change of Light
by Corlimon
Summary: AU! Taichi Yagami wanted everything his sister didn't work for, and that included his own digimon partner.
1. To Know What He Wanted

Ohai there! I'm finally around with a brand new story! After a whole year of writing hiatus! I decided to write a Digimon fanfic because I recently got back into the series. I hope you enjoy my brand new story!

**SHINKASHINKASHINKA**

He heard the waves crashing against the shore. It was almost soothing, if one didn't know where they were. Taichi Yagami, however, had no idea where he was. He did know that is was awfully peaceful though. He found himself sitting at the ocean's edge, wrapping his arms around his knees. Yes, he felt at peace here.

"_Welcome, young child, to your Sanctuary of Escape."_

**SHINKASHINKASHINKA**

Taichi Yagami awoke rather reluctantly. He had had a good dream last night, and he wanted to stay immersed in it. That mysterious black ocean had been so inviting and peaceful; he wanted to stay there forever. Anything was better than the nightmares he endured every night.

"Onii-chan! Are you coming out for breakfast today?" called Taichi's sister from the apartment kitchen. He really didn't want to eat, but he would comply for his sister. "Sure, Hikari, I'll be right there." Taichi replied monotonously. He grabbed a random shirt and a pair of pants and quickly dressed so he could join his sister. "Ah, Onii-chan, your pancakes are on the table!" Taichi sat down and enjoyed a simple breakfast.

**SHINKASHINKASHINKA**

Arriving at his school's gates, Taichi slowed down a little. Looking around he waited for more people to appear. A few more minutes passed before he saw someone walking up. A kid, a little older than Taichi, walked up to him. "Ah, Taichi-kun, good morning." Taichi blushed and looked down. "Y-yeah, good morning to you too Jyou-sempai." Jyou smiled and kept walking. "Shall we get to class, Taichi-kun?" Taichi nodded, and followed after him.

Taichi was very smart for his age, easily skipping two grades. He was studying to get into a good high school, along with Jyou. Taichi and Jyou had met, ironically, because of Taichi's little sister Hikari. In fact, his sister had made a lot of older friends ever since she had gone to summer camp and the Digital World. Who knew that his little sister would help save not one, but two worlds? He kind of wished he had gone to summer camp along with Hikari, and then maybe he would be happier.

"Taichi-kun, we're at the classroom now." Taichi was snapped out of his thoughts by his sempai who was looking at him strangely. "Are you thinking about the Digital World again?" Taichi looked away. "I'm sorry Jyou-sempai; I know you don't like me thinking about it." Jyou just smiled and patted Taichi's head. "I told you. We're in the same grade, so you don't need to call me 'sempai.'" Taichi just stuck his tongue out at Jyou and ran into the classroom. "Hey, I beat you Jyou-sempai!" Jyou laughed and joined Taichi in the classroom.

**SHINKASHINKASHINKA**

School and gone by rather quickly and Taichi found himself walking home alone again. He missed it when his sempai used to walk him home, but with Jyou now living in another apartment complex, he had to take another route. Taichi sighed. He didn't have any other friends aside from Jyou, and he got really lonely when he wasn't around. But, he would just have to deal with it like every other day.

"I wonder what the Digital World is like." Taichi's thoughts would always wander to this subject when he was alone. To him it wasn't fair. Why did his sister, who never worked for anything in her life, get to go have the time of her life and make friends, when he had work hard for every single thing he had in the world. His sister got everything handed to her on a silver platter, while he got nothing. He knew he was crying now, but he didn't care. He wanted to make friends, he wanted to go to the Digital World, and he wanted his own Digimon partner. He just wanted everything his sister didn't have to work for.

And with that, Taichi faded from Odaiba in a flash of static.

**SHINKASHINKASHINKA**

YAY! First chapter is done! I wanted to make it longer, but its 1030 and I'm tired.

Please review, and I'll be back with the second chapter soon!


	2. To Be in Your Dream

Hey! Here I am back with chapter 2 of "A Change of Light!" I'm really glad that I got reviews so quickly. So thank you to everyone who reviewed my little story! So, without further wait, here's chapter 2!

**CHOUSHINKCHOUSHINKACHOUSHINKA**

When Taichi awoke, he wasn't very familiar with his current surroundings. The last thing he remembered was walking home from school, and then his vision became blurry. He shook his head and did a quick overview of the area. There was thick foliage everywhere, and he could hear the cries of animals in the distance. The cries sounded vaguely familiar, though he couldn't quite place it. He had seen the foliage at one point too, he just knew he had. Then it clicked. He had seen the foliage in the sky when his sister went back the Digital World, and the cries were similar to some of the digimon he had seen. Taichi Yagami was in the Digital World, and he couldn't have been happier.

"I, I can't believe I'm really here. I came to the Digital World. Me, Taichi Yagami!" He sank to the ground, tears coming out of his eyes. He had done it. He had finally accomplished what his sister had done. "Now I'll have friends, and Mom and Dad will love me again. It'll happen, I know it will!" Taichi was smiling through his tears. Everything he wished for was coming true. He was in the Digital World, and he was sure he had to have a partner like Hikari, he just had too! Taichi stood up and wiped away his tears. He was going to go find his destined partner.

"But, I wonder where I should start looking? Jyou-sempai told me the Digital World was a big place." He thought about all the possible ways he could search the area, but decided against them. This was the Digital World, and what Jyou told him about it, all real world logic got thrown out the window. So, Taichi just picked a random direction and started walking. Somehow, he knew he would find what he was looking for this way.

**CHOUSHINKACHOUSHINKACHOUSHINKA**

She had been alone for so long in this world, she has stopped counting how many years it had been. But, she did know that she was waiting for someone. Someone that was very important to her. Though, she could never put a face to that feeling. She looked down at the little white device which she carried everywhere. It had been with her ever since she had hatched from her digiegg, and she could tell it held great importance. But, once again, she couldn't figure out why. With a sigh, she continued her trek through the forest, to her unidentified location.

**CHOUSHINKACHOUSHINKACHOUSHINKA**

Taichi sighed. This was getting him nowhere. He had been walking now, for that he was sure, had to be at least two hours. Deciding to take a break, he leant against the nearest tree. He had seen so much digital foliage, he wasn't sure if he was going in the same direction or not anymore. "I wonder if this feeling I had will even come true. I mean, I'm lost and I have no idea what I'm doing." His smarts were useless if he didn't know the situation, and he figured that wouldn't be happening any time soon. He was getting kind of scared too. The ferocious cries he had been hearing were getting closer, and he had nowhere to hide if the digimon wasn't a friend. Shaking his head of those thoughts, Taichi trekked forward once again.

After walking a few more feet, Taichi's fears came to fruition. Out of the blue flew a giant red beast. He jumped out of the way, narrowly missing two pincers. Looking at the beast, as it turned around to attack again, Taichi realized that it looked like a giant stag beetle. The giant stag beetle roared and dived after Taichi again. Realizing this, Taichi began to run, giant red stag beetle on his tail.

"Why are you chasing me, I did nothing wrong to you!" But his shouts did not even phase the beast as he dove again. He hit the deck as the beetle flew over him, then got back up and ran in the opposite direction. He was going to die here. He was going to die before he told Jyou he had been to the Digital World, before his parents started to love him, and before he made more friends. He didn't want to die, he didn't. "I don't want to die!"

"Neko Punch!" With that the stage beetle was down, but not out. It stood and faced its new opponent with a furious stance. "Kuwagamon, stop this. This boy is not your enemy!" The beetle, apparently named Kuwagamon, would not listen and dived for his new enemy. "Fine, have it your way. Cats Eye!" Two circles flew out of the newcomer's eyes and hit Kuwagamon. Kuwagamon stopped and looked around, as if he was disoriented, then flew away.

The newcomer turned to Taichi and smiled. "Hello, Taichi Yagami. My name is Tailmon, and I'm your digimon partner.

**CHOUSHINKACHOUSHINKACHOUSHINKA**

CHAPTER 2 IS DONE! Hehehehe. I liked writing this one because I couldn't wait to introduce Tailmon to Taichi. Anyways, I hope you liked it, and please review!


	3. To Know He is Special

Hey all! Here I am back with chapter 3! Ahaha. I would have had this done the day after I posted chapter 2, but I have a mother hovering around the computer whenever she doesn't work, so I couldn't write it until now. Hehehe, sorry. But, here I am now, right?

**the one who will not be named:** Thanks for reviewing my story. For your question, I do have an alternate evolution picked out for Tailmon, and I hope that I can get to the point where I can reveal it soon! So please, keep reading!

Since it totally skipped my mind the last few chapters~

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON, OR ANYTHING REALTED TO IT!**_

**COURAGECOURAGECOURAGE**

Taichi looked at Tailmon for what seemed like forever to him. He couldn't believe it; he had his own digimon partner. He had deduced that he actually had one when he was transported here, but seeing Tailmon in the flesh was another matter.

"You're, you're real, right? I'm not dreaming you up or anything, am I?" Taichi all but whispered to himself, more than Tailmon. Tailmon just smiled, her acute hearing picking up what Taichi said. "Yes I'm real Taichi. I've been waiting for you for so long, that I should be asking you that question."

Taichi was shocked. Someone was actually waiting for him? For the second time since he had come to the Digital World, Taichi cried tears of happiness. Running towards Tailmon, he embraced her in a tight hug. Tailmon smiled and just nuzzled her head into Taichi's chest. This was where she belonged.

A light cough had broken Taichi and Tailmon out of the hug, as looked for the source. Behind them stood an old man, smiling wistfully. "I'm sorry to interrupt this happy meeting, but there are important matters to attend too."

**COURAGECOURAGECOURAGE**

Taichi and Tailmon had followed the strange old man, and were now situated in his home wondering what he could possibly need them for. As if sensing their thoughts, the old man turned to face them. "I am sorry for bringing you here out of the blue, but please sit; we have urgent matters to discuss."

Tailmon looked at the old man with a calculating glance. "I'm sorry sir, but how do you know our names, and more so, how do you know about this urgent matter as well?" The old man smiled. "Ah, I guess your questions are well founded. My name is Gennai, and I am a watcher of the Digital World."

Tailmon still looked skeptical. "A watcher of the Digital World? How come I've never heard of you then, or about any other watchers?" Gennai looked at Tailmon and shook his head. "There is no need to be so suspicious. If I was your enemy, I could have taken you out anytime we were walking to my home." Tailmon looked to the floor; he did have a good point.

"Now, time to explain this crisis I keep mentioning!" Taichi looked at Gennai curiously. "Crisis? But my sister and her friends defeated the Dark Masters and Apokarimon, and freed the Digital World from disaster." Gennai shook his head. "This crisis has to do with an earlier enemy." Taichi look at Gennai with a disbelieving stare. "My sister told me that they deleted every one of their foes."

Gennai shook his head once again. "They had just assumed they had. The one foe they didn't completely delete was the one that escaped to the Real World." At this Taichi's eyes widened. It couldn't be him, it just couldn't. Taichi fell to the ground shaking, and covered his ears. "No! He's dead, he's dead, he's dead! Vamdemon is dead!"

Tailmon ran to Taichi's side and tried her best to snap him out of his episode. "Taichi, calm down! Stop shaking; I'm here to protect you right? I'll destroy Vamdemon if he ever tries to hurt you!" Taichi turned to Tailmon and took his hands from his ears. "You promise? You'll destroy him for me?" Tailmon smiled. "Of course Taichi. I'll protect you from anything you want me too." Taichi pulled Tailmon into his lap and hugged her close.

"So Gennai, Vamdemon is still alive then. But I don't understand how he could be. I saw the Chosen Children defeat him with my own eyes." Gennai face took up a serious look. "He turned himself into data, waiting for the right time to resurface and take hold on both worlds." Tailmon put her paw under her chin, thinking. "So, the crisis is that he's going to resurface soon?"

"Exactly my feline friend, and that's why I called Taichi here today." Taichi looked at Gennai and gave him a questioning glance. "Why am I so important Gennai?" Gennai coughed. "You know of the crests, right?" Taichi shook his head, signaling he did not. "Okay, I guess I'll have to explain them to you."

"There are eight crests in total, and each chosen child has one. Your sister, Hikari Yagami, has the Crest of Courage. Yamato Ishida has the Crest of Friendship, Sora Takenouchi the Crest of Love, Koushiro Izumi owns the Crest of Knowledge, Mimi Tachikawa holds the Crest of Purity, Jyou Kido carries the Crest of Honesty, and Takeru Takaishi has the Crest of Hope." Taichi looked shocked at all of his sister's friends, and Jyou having crests.

"Gennai, you only mentioned seven crests, and failed to mention what I have to do with this." Gennai laughed. "I'm getting to the point young child. The eighth crest is the Crest of Light, and it belongs to you Taichi. Vamdemon found the crest and brought it to the Real World in order to find you. He wanted to kill you so he could never be defeated."

Taichi visibly paled at Gennai's statement. If what he just said was true, then Vamdemon had almost completed his goal without even knowing it. "So, I was the reason he almost killed all of the residents of Odaiba and Hikarigaoka?" Gennai looked to ground. "Sadly, yes, you were the reason. I'm sorry you had to learn the true reason." Taichi shook his head. "No, it's okay. I guess I would have had to learn eventually."

Tailmon, being quiet for most of the explanation, piped up. "So what does this have to do with Taichi, Gennai?" Gennai turned to Tailmon. "Taichi needs to return to the Real World and find his crest that Vamdemon brought. Also, he, along with the other Chosen Children, are charged with defeating Vamdemon once again."

"But Jyou and Hikari told me that they left their digimon here, in the Digital World. How can they help?" Gennai smiled. "I'll be sending them with you of course." At that statement, seven digimon burst forth from Gennai's back door. "Agumon! Gomamon! You're all here!" Gennai nodded. "Now, let's get you back!"

**COURAGECOURAGECOURAGE **

Yay! Chapter 3 IS DONE! I hope you enjoyed it. I finally released some segment of plot, though I kept on having to change my plot ideas so it would make sense. So, I hope you could understand it all!

PLEASE REVIEW! I'll be back with the next chapter soon enough!


	4. To His Sanctuary

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT KNOW DIGIMON OR ANYTHING REALTED TO IT!**_

**FRIENDSHIPFRIENDSHIPFRIENDSHIP**

To say Taichi was a little nervous was an understatement. Taichi was standing in front of the portal Gennai set up, but couldn't go though just yet. With a sigh, he turned to the seven digimon waiting behind him.

"I have a favor to ask of all of you. If that's alright, that is." The seven digimon looked at each other and nodded. Gomamon stepped forward though. "You're going to tell us not to tell Jyou and the others, aren't you?"

Taichi chuckled at Gomamon's 'come-and-go' perceptiveness. "Yeah, that's right. I don't want them knowing what happened was my fault." Gomamon just shook his head at Taichi's statement. "You know, it wasn't your fault. If Jyou was here, he'd say the exact same thing. I know he would."

"Just please, don't tell Jyou-sempai or the others. I want to keep it a secret for as long as I can." Gomamon resigned, knowing he wasn't going to win anytime soon. "Okay Taichi, if that's what you want."

Taichi smiled. "Thank you, all of you." The seven digimon nodded and Gennai spoke up. "This portal will send you directly to your partner's rooms, and in Taichi's case, outside of his apartment building."

Taichi nodded and stepped through the portal, seven digimon tight on his heel.

**FRIENDSHIPFRIENDSHIPFRIENDSHIP**

With a bright flash of light, Taichi appeared just outside of his complex. Shaking off his 'portal sickness,' Taichi looked at Tailmon. "You have to pretend to be a stuffed animal when we're around people, alright?"

Tailmon nodded her head and jumped into Taichi's arms. "I like it when you hold me, so it's not a problem." Taichi smiled as she brushed up against his chest. "Alright then, let's go."

Taichi didn't have to worry about being late, as Gennai had explained that time flows differently in the Digital World than in the Real World, so he just walked into his apartment. "I'm home!"

"Oh Taichi, could you get your sister? We're having dinner early because your father and I are going out of town for the night." Taichi nodded and headed for his sisters room, glad his mom didn't question him about Tailmon.

"Hey Hikari, we're having dinner ear…" he stopped mid sentence as he saw something fly under his sister's bed and Hikari stand where the something crawled. "Onii-chan! Knock next time!"

Taichi just shook his head. "You don't need to hide Agumon from me, you know." Hikari blinked at her brother's statement. "How did you know?" Taichi laughed. "It was orange and had a tail. What else could it be?"

Hikari thought about Taichi's statement and sighed. She hated that her brother was so smart sometimes. "You have a point, Onii-chan. But still, knock next time, okay?" Taichi laughed. "Okay, I guess a woman needs her privacy now and again."

Hikari just 'hmmph-ed' and sent her brother out of her room with a glare. Taichi just laughed and turned to his mother. "Can I have dinner in my room tonight? I have a lot of studying to do." Yuuko smiled and nodded. "Of course dear. Grades are everything, right?"

Taichi smiled somewhat bitterly at his mother's statement. "Yeah, they are." With that he grabbed his dinner, and retreated to his room where he would be for the rest of the night.

**FRIENDSHIPFRIENDSHIPFRIENDSHIP**

Tailmon jumped from Taichi's arms to his bed, and sat on it. "So this is your room. It's not big, like your sisters." Taichi grimaced and sat as his desk. "It used to be the spare washroom, but my dad made it my room."

Tailmon smiled. "Your parent's must really love you to give you your own room, Taichi." Taichi shook his head and grabbed his chopsticks. "Not really. They gave me this room so I couldn't do bad things to Hikari."

Tailmon looked at Taichi, as he finished off his rice. "Why would you do bad things to your sister? You're a good person!" Taichi sat the rest of his food next to his bed, and returned to his desk. "No Tailmon, I'm not. The food's all yours."

With that Taichi turned, and took out his homework for the day. "Aren't you going to eat it Taichi?" Taichi shook his head. "I can't study on a full stomach, so go ahead." Tailmon didn't say anything, but began to eat anyways.

Tailmon quickly finished the food, and nudged Taichi to signal she was done. "I'll be right back then." Taichi grabbed the dirty dishes and brought them to the kitchen. His parents seemed to have already left, and Hikari was watching television with Agumon.

He wondered briefly if Agumon had told Hikari about Vamdemon, but shook his head of those thoughts. He didn't want to think about that right now, so he retreated back to his room, Tailmon and his studies.

Tailmon watched as Taichi worked through his studies, amazed. Taichi looked so dedicated to it, and she just couldn't disturb him. She was mildly surprised though, when Taichi turned around, that she fell off of his bed.

"I'm sorry Tailmon, did I startle you?" Tailmon shook her head. "No you didn't. Well, actually a little. I was watching you study so intently, that I didn't expect you to turn around."

Taichi chuckled. "Well then, I hope you won't stare at me as I sleep, because I think it's time for bed. What do you think?" Tailmon nodded, and jumped back onto the bed as Taichi changed into his pajamas. Finished changing, Taichi hopped into bed with Tailmon.

"Goodnight Tailmon." Tailmon snuggled further into Taichi and purred. "Goodnight to you too, Taichi." With that, the two partners fell into a fitful sleep.

**FRIENDSHIPFRIENDSHIPFRIENDSHIP**

When Taichi opened his eyes again, he wasn't in his room and Tailmon wasn't at his side. He looked around and saw a world shrouded in darkness. Taichi smiled. He was back to his Sanctuary of Escape.

Sitting down at the edge of the ocean, Taichi let the tide come in over his bare feet. It was so peaceful here. The darkness soothed him as he let all of his thoughts fly away. But, he wasn't alone this time.

"_Welcome child. I do hope you enjoy being back here. I know I do._" Taichi smiled at the voices words. "Yes, I'm very glad I'm back here. It's so peaceful, and no one can judge me." The voice chuckled. "_Yes, that's right. Back in you're world, nobody likes you, do they?_"

Taichi let his head fall, and looked at the sand. The voice was right. Nobody liked him back at home. "But Jyou-sempai and Tailmon are nice to me. So they must like me, right?" The voice sighed. "_Sure, they're nice to you now. But what happens when Tailmon finds out what Vamdemon did to you, and when Jyou finds out you almost killed his parents?_"

Taichi hadn't thought about that. What if when they found out, then they stopped wanting to be around him? Taichi was positive Tailmon wanted a strong partner, and Jyou wouldn't tolerate him almost killing his parents.

"I guess you're right. No one does like me." The voice was quick to comfort him though. "_But Taichi, I like you. I'll always like you, no matter what._" Taichi's head shot up at the voiced statement. "Really? You mean it? You really mean it?" The voice laughed kindly. "_Of course Taichi. I'll always be here for you._"

Taichi had a large smile on his face. "You'll always be there for me. Always." He began crying tears of happiness at the voices words. He had someone that like him, and cared for him. Yes, he would definitely come back to this place again and again.

**FRIENDSHIPFRIENDSHIPFRIENDSHIP**

Morning came too soon for Taichi's case as he opened his eyes. Forgetting about Tailmon, Taichi got up from his bed, causing Tailmon to fly across the room. "Oh, Tailmon! I'm so sorry!"

Tailmon got up and rubbed her sore head. "It's okay Taichi. You're not used to sleeping with a cat, so it's my fault." Taichi chuckled and went to go shower. "I'm going to go shower, so stay quiet, okay?" Tailmon nodded and climbed back onto Taichi's bed.

When Taichi exited his room, he found a note taped to his door. Apparently Hikari had gone to meet with her friends. By friends, Taichi assumed she meant the other chosen children. They were probably going to talk about what they were going to do about Vamdemon.

Shaking his head, he headed to the washroom to shower. Shutting the door and locking it, Taichi began to undress. Taking his shirt off, he caught he reflection in the mirror and cringed.

There, running the full course of his back was an angry scar in the shape of a 'V.' Turning away from the mirror, he hopped in the shower and focused on getting himself clean.

When Taichi entered his room again, he found Tailmon curled on his bed again. He laughed and went to go pick her up. "Huh? Oh hi Taichi. I was just taking a cat nap." Taichi just grinned at his partner.

"Do you want something to eat?" Tailmon nodded and the two headed for the kitchen. Tailmon hopped onto the counter and Taichi rummaged through the fridge. Pulling out some leftover omelet, he gave it to Tailmon. "Eat up, partner."

Tailmon dug into her meal, finishing it rather quickly. Looking at Taichi questioningly, she leapt beside him. "Aren't you going to eat breakfast?" Taichi just shook his head. "I'll get something while we're out."

"Where are going Taichi?" Taichi smiled. "We're going to go find our crest." Tailmon smiled and jumped into Taichi's arms. She could tell that today was going to be fun.

**FRIENDSHIPFRIENDSHIPFRIENDSHIP**

Chapter 4 done.

I love my little Taichi/Tailmon fluff. ^_^

This chapter was just to show some of Taichi's many issues, but I hope you enjoyed it!

REVIEW PLEASE!


	5. To Find What Was Forgotten

Ahahaha. Well hello there. It's been awhile, hasn't it? Honestly, I wanted to update this story sooner, but I haven't had access to my computer because my mom's a dick. But anyways, here's chapter 5, finally.

the one that will not be named: Aha, sorry. He had a brief cameo in chapter 3, so don't feel bad because his name was only mentioned once.

Vigatus: I haven't quite decided who the voice is going to be. Though I should have an idea soon!

Firehedgehog: I don't think there's going to be much bashing because I'm trying to set up an example of a smothered child versus a slightly neglected child. Whether this gets through is another story…

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON OR ANYTHING ASSOCIATED WITH IT. BELIEVE ME, IF I DID THE DUB WOULDN'T HAVE SUCKED.**_

**KNOWLEDGEKNOWLEDGEKNOWLEDGE**

Taichi sighed. Either his digivice was broken, or all of his hunches had been way off. Sitting on the park bench, he started to pet Tailmon. "Sorry for dragging you all over town. But, we're getting closer, I can feel it." Tailmon just purred as Taichi continued to pet her.

So far Taichi had looked around the places where Jyou had told him Vamdemon had visited while he was in the real world. He had looked around the island hideout, taken the train to Shibuya, visited several small parks, and taken another train to Hikarigaoka and the digivice was still not reacting to anything.

Taichi shook his head. The only place left to look was the last place he never wanted to back too, ever. But he really didn't have much of choice, so he stood up, bringing Tailmon with him. "Where are we going now Taichi?" Taichi gave her a grim smile. "We're going to the Television Station."

**KNOWLEDGEKNOWLEDGEKNOWLEDGE**

"So, that's the current situation I'm afraid." Ended Gomamon. The group of seven children were gathered in a rather isolated park, talking about the current situation. "Why, why does it have to be him? Why couldn't he have just stayed dead?" Mimi shouted in response to the news.

Sora just sighed. "I know how you feel Mimi, but we're just going to have to deal with it. Vamdemon needs to be destroyed for good this time." Piyomon nodded in agreement with her partner, but brought up an old point. "But, what of the eighth child? I'm sure we'll need their power this time."

Yamato nodded. "Yeah, it was really just a fluke we were able to defeat Vamdemon and the Dark Masters without him." Hikari just shook her head. "So what if we can't find some eighth child again. We'll just use the power we have now. It's led us through before!" Agumon shook his head. "But what if he's too much to handle Hikari?"

Hikari grinned. "Then we find a way to get to the next level!" Jyou sighed. It was no wonder Hikari had the crest of courage, but sometimes she was too courageous for her own good. "I disagree with Hikari. We need to find the eighth child this time, no matter what. Having one other chosen child on our side would be a great advantage."

Takeru spoke up next. "Yeah, remember how tough it was to take Piemon down? What if this new Vamdemon can only be taken down with this eighth child's help?" Koushiro agreed with Takeru's hypothesis. "Yes, with what we have learned from our travels in the Digital World, it's that we should never take anything lightly."

"But, we're back to square one again. We have no idea where to even start looking for the eighth child." Takeru sighed at Jyou's negativity. "All we need to do is find the crest right? Find the crest, find the child." Koushiro nodded. "I believe that would work. Now, where was the last place Vamdemon had the real crest?" The seven children looked from one to another then all came up with the same conclusion. "The Television Station!" And with that they were off.

**KNOWLEDGEKNOWLEDGEKNOWLEDGE**

Taichi thought that it would be a lot easier than this. He had conveniently forgotten that most of the station had been converted to rubble. Though, his digivice was reacting like crazy, so this had to be the right place. "Are you having any luck over there, Tailmon?" Tailmon was in the process of turning over a stone, but shook her head. "Not yet Taichi!"

Taichi sighed. He wanted to get out of here as soon as possible. He didn't want to relive the memories he was sure would resurface. He wanted to find his crest and get out of here, and never come back. "Taichi, over here! I think I found the crest!" Taichi hurried over to where Tailmon was, and sure enough there was his crest in all of its glory.

Grabbing it and placing it around his neck, Taichi felt a little happier and safer. "Now Tailmon, let's get out of here." Tailmon nodded and jumped into Taichi's arms. "Hey Taichi, can you cook us dinner tonight?" Taichi smiled. "Sure Tailmon, whatever you want!" Tailmon just grinned widely.

Unbeknownst to the pair, as they were leaving the area, seven other children were arriving on the scene. "So, anybody have a reaction on their digivices?" Koushiro asked, trying to obtain a reaction himself. Mimi spoke up. "I have one, but it's kind of weird. It seems like the crest is walking away from here."

Sora shook here head. "But that's impossible, crests can't walk. Unless..." Then it hit them. Either someone had thought the crest was a new fashion statement, or the eighth child was walking away from them. "Um, guys, I just lost the signal…" Yamato hit a random stone. "Dammit, he got out of range. What are we going to do now?"

Jyou put a hand on his chin in thought. "But at least we know one thing. It is a good possibility that the eighth child is closer than we think." Hikari nodded. "For all we know, he could live next door to one of us." No one knew of course, about how right Hikari actually was.

**KNOWLEDGEKNOWLEDGEKNOWLEDGE**

Taichi had returned home with Tailmon, and proceeded to the kitchen to make them a meal. "I can make omelets and gyoza, which would you like Tailmon?" Tailmon grinned. "Omelets please, Taichi!" Taichi grinned and began to prepare the meal.

Truth is Taichi enjoyed cooking though he only knew how to make the two things. He began cracking the eggs and put them into the heated pan. Letting the omelets sizzle, he looked over to see Tailmon attempting to watch TV. He laughed and went over. "Here, you press this button to turn it on, and these buttons to change channels." Tailmon nodded, and he went back to cooking.

Ten minutes later, and Taichi had completed their dinner. "Tailmon, come and eat!" Tailmon ran over and grabbed a seat at the table. Taichi placed her food in front of her and began to eat his own. "Hey Taichi, what do you think Vamdemon is going to do when he reawakens?"

Taichi nearly choked on his food. He was hoping not to think about that until the time came. Composing himself he just gave Tailmon a straight answer. "I really don't know Tailmon, but I know it's going to be something bad." Tailmon nodded and finished up her food.

Taichi finished soon after and placed their dishes in the sink. "Hey Tailmon, how about we go to bed early today. We had a long day after all." Tailmon nodded and scurried into Taichi's tiny room. Taichi just entered the room after her and laid down on the bed, falling asleep almost instantly. He hoped his new crest would keep the darkness of his nightmares away.

**KNOWLEDEGKNOWLEDGEKNOWLEDGE**

CHAPTER FIVE IS DONE! Yeeeeeah! The end might seem a little rushed, but that's because I was running out of time. ^_^;

PLEASE REVIEW!


	6. To Not Know the Truth

Well, it seems to have been awhile, hasn't it? Really, I can't apologize enough for taking so long to update. I know it's a lame excuse and everyone uses it, but school really did get in the way. University took (er...is taking) up most of my time. When I'm not studying or doing assignments, I usually like to go out and have some fun, or catch up on some gaming. The story was completely forgotten. That is, until I found part of the next chapter that I had wrote in one of my workbooks. So, I thought I would update. Enjoy this chapter, because it may be the only new one for awhile!

Vigatus: Ahaha, no problem. Sorry this one took so long!

the one who will not be named: It's not really as much as a fluke as it was good luck. I don't wanna make that many flashbacks, but let's just say they defeated Apokarimon without giving up their crests.

Firehedgehog: She might get a bit better. I haven't decided yet.

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON OR ANYTHING ASSOCIATED WITH IT.**_

**HOPEHOPEHOPEHOPEHOPE**

When Taichi next opened his eyes, he was once again at the black ocean. Smiling slightly he sat down on the shore and looked out towards the horizon. "Oh my, Taichi! You seem quite relieved to be here tonight." Taichi merely sighed at the voice and kept still. "Ah, don't be like that! We're friends, aren't we?" Taichi was still looking towards the horizon but spoke anyways. "The nightmares. They're usually so terrifying. I'm glad I managed to come here instead of watching them tonight."

If the voice had a face, Taichi would see that it was intrigued. "Nightmares, you say? What are they about? You can tell me, can't you? After all, I'm the only one you can trust." Taichi was going to protest, but knew the voice was true. "A-All right, I'll tell you." Taichi sighed and worked up the nerve to begin.

"W-Well, they're events that happened awhile ago..."

**HOPEHOPEHOPEHOPEHOPE**

"_Hm? A relative you say? Bring him to me, now!" The Bakemon nodded and floated off. Vamdemon smirked. "The child of courage's brother, eh? He may prove useful to me."_

_A few minutes later, two Bakemon threw a slim boy at Vamdemon's feet. The boy looked up fearfully at Vamdemon, who smiled. "Hello boy, what would your name be?" The boy didn't answer, instead he still stared at Vamdemon._

_Vamdemon frowned and picked the boy up by his collar. "I'll ask you again boy; what is your name?" The boy simply shook in fear. Vamdemon simply growled and threw the boy into the nearest wall. He slumped to the ground, not moving._

_Some hours later, the boy woke up, still in the presence of Vamdemon. "Hmph, now boy, you'll learn not to disobey me." The boy looked to the ground. "T-Taichi. My name's Taichi." Vamdemon smirked. "You're sister is Hikari Yagami, correct?" Taichi stayed silent, just nodding in approval._

_Vamdemon smirked. "You'll be very useful indeed." Taichi's eyes widened in fear as Vamdemon walked closer to him. This, is where is self-inflicted hell began._

**HOPEHOPEHOPEHOPEHOPE**

Taichi awoke with a start, flying up and sending Tailmon sailing across the room. "Taichi, don't do that!" Taichi smiled as he got up. "Sorry Tailmon, it seems to be becoming a pattern, isn't it?" Tailmon growled as Taichi went to the shower, muttering something about how she hated that Taichi was so comfy.

Passing by the kitchen he noticed a note made by Hikari. It looked like she was out with the other chosen children again. She also mentioned that mom and dad would be back later today. Putting the note back on the table, Taichi continued to the shower.

**HOPEHOPEHOPEHOPEHOPE**

"So, if we go by our original hypothesis, the eighth chosen child must have witnessed the fight between Parrotmon and Greymon." Koushiro said going over their current information. "But we phoned everyone that could have seen it. Nobody else did." Sora said, giving Piyomon a cookie.

Yamato sighed in frustration. "We have to be missing something, something crucial." The group sighed. They weren't getting any closer to finding the eighth chosen child. It was then, that Hikari spoke up. "Hey, what if it was someone who was my, or Takeru's age. They wouldn't remember it all that well because they were so young."

Takeru seemed to agree. "Yeah, I don't really remember it all that well myself. I thought it was a dream that me and Yamato had shared." Koushrio appeared to be in deep thought. "That could be a very good possibility."

Hikari once again spoke up. "Hey, when Takeru said it seemed like a dream he and his brother had shared, it reminded me that my brother and I had the same experience." Jyou looked at Hikari in shock. "You and Taichi-kun? Hikari nodded. "But, he couldn't be the eighth chosen child. When Vamdemon..." Hikari stopped talking immediately.

Jyou knew what she was referring to though. "The real crest that Vamdemon had didn't react to Taichi when he was held captive." The group sighed again. It seemed like they were just running around in circles.

**HOPEHOPEHOPEHOPEHOPE**

I think I'm going to end it there for now. I feel like I started rambling towards the end. I hope it doesn't really seem like that. More Taichi/Tailmon and plot advancement in the next chapter (whenever that'll be...)

PLEASE REVIEW.


End file.
